Fighting A Curse
by GRUNGEqueen
Summary: Bella has been turned, but it wasn't the happily ever after she wanted. Then she is held against her will by the enemy, she needs Edward, but can he forgive her? My first story so be nice :
1. Minor Adjustments

**Disclaimer-**

**Unfortunately i don't own the characters, Mz Meyer does ...ohh well i can dream**

* * *

Chapter One-Minor Adjustments

_I let another scream out as the fire seared through my veins, I felt cold hands press against my face but even that couldn't comfort me now, it was strange the very thing that I had wanted most had finally happened, but as the pain flooded through me I couldn't help but screaming "I've made a mistake, I don't want this life." Tears streamed down my face and I knew that I didn't want this life, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I loved Edward, but I didn't want this life-I guess I didn't have much of a choice anymore._

_Through out my change I drifted in and out of consciousness, but after what seemed like a century the fire in my veins started to dull. I felt masochistic for not wanting the pain to end, but I knew that the only reason why I didn't want the pain to end was because I was afraid, afraid of the urges that now took control of my body, afraid of what I had become._

_My eyes fluttered open and everything seemed to be heightened, the colours were different, as my eyes swept over the room I felt like a blind woman opening her eyes for the first time-I suppose in a sense I was opening my eyes for the first time. I took in everything in the room, saving his face for last, I didn't want to inflict pain on him but I knew what I'd said during my change was true, and I knew that it would have hurt him more than anything I could have said._

_As my eyes finally met his, he gasped he was just as beautiful as I had remembered, maybe better now that I could see him properly. I looked into his liquid topaz eyes and I saw a dozen emotions run through them, relief, shock, and then they finally settled on hurt. _

"_Bella…I" his voice cracked at the last word I couldn't bring myself to think that I had made my angel hurt so bad, so I pushed away my own feelings to protect his. _

"_Edward, I was in pain, I probably said things I didn't mean, but that doesn't matter now I have you" I lied to him so easily it almost hurt, but my feelings weren't the most important._

"_Oh Bella." That was all he said, it was strange how those two words alone broke my heart, he protectively wrapped his arms around me, but for once in my life they didn't bring the comfort they used to, but for his sake I didn't say this instead I let out a growl "Blood. Now."_

_Before my brain had time to register what had happened Edward had lifted me up and carried me out into the woods. "Put me down Edward I have legs you know" my voice was musical and soft but there was a sharp edge to it, an edge that I didn't like that I didn't want to be there. Before I knew what to do I was on the ground screaming. "Change me back Edward. I don't want this. I don't know what to do." If I could cry then the tears would have drowned me but I couldn't all I could do was look up and see the pain and the mask of horror on his face._

"_What have I done to you Bella?" he said taking me in his arms and holding me. "What have I done?" His tone clearly showed that he was horrified with himself, but I didn't want him feeling that pain, I couldn't cope with him feeling that pain. It overwhelmed me. I didn't know what to do so I let my instinct react for me, I stood up and took one last look at his face, then I let my legs carry me as fast as they could as far away from me as possible. I let myself spare a glance back at my beautiful angel his was in a crumpled heap on the floor screaming "No Bella No, Please" but there was nothing I could do, I couldn't go back, I just couldn't._

"Well Bella my, my that was interesting" Aro said looking up at me, his milky red eyes didn't scare me, I was in no position to be scared.

"I am surprised that my talent still doesn't work on you, but that story you told me was detailed enough. I am still curious to your power, they don't usually show up yet."

"Aro please, just kill me please." I said my voice was pleading but my eyes were begging, he merely smirked at me tauntingly.

"Bella I couldn't allow that and you know it, I don't want to see you dead, infact I would rather see you join me." he said as if there was no other option.

"No Aro, I will not join you." My voice was strong but I wasn't without blood I was slowly becoming weaker.

"It wasn't a question." Aro said as he clicked his fingers and several guards easily grabbed hold of me.

"ARO PLEASE NO" I screamed, but it wasn't enough, I wasn't strong enough.

The Guards easily picked me up and threw me into a black cell.

"I will never feed, I will never be like you." I spat at one of the guards he merely smirked.

"Ten says she'll last a day." A guard called Felix said.

"Done. I think she'll last longer." Said a baby like voice, which I knew belonged to Jane.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,. They were betting on how long I would last. I would last forever if I had to, no innocent lives were being destroyed because of me.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so how do you like it so far?**

**Reviews to let me know if it's worth my time to continue.**


	2. The Begining Of The End

**Ok so Stephanie Meyer owns this lovely story.**

**I'd love some reviews please since this is my first story. Chpater three will be up soon-if anyone actually wants it.**

* * *

Chapter Two- The beginning of the end

I shivered, even though I physically wasn't cold. The fire in my throat hadn't dulled, I had been sitting here for-I don't even remember how long. I looked around my cell, even though my vision wasn't as good as a usual vampire because of the lack of blood, I could still see everything better than your average human. Even though this room was probably the shabbiest room in palace it was still pretty perfect. The colours of the walls was a dark red, and a simple chandelier hung in the centre of the room, there were pieces of furniture around the room but I had no use for them. I was huddled up in the corner trying to keep my focus, I couldn't give in now, they had been taunting me since I can remember. Every day the same guards would walk a human past my cell, waiting for a sign of weakness, waiting for me to finally give in, it was probably classed as in-humane, but I am hardly a human.

It must have been that time of day again because the familiar scent hit my nostrils, it smelt so appealing I dig my newly acquired strong nails into my palms trying to stop myself but the smell was too much. I took in a deep breathe and held it trying not to breathe, but it was maddening. I had a new found admiration for Carlisle, but I couldn't think about him at a time like this, there memories burned my heart a lot like the thirst burned my throat. I felt terrible for how I reacted I didn't mean it, and I wished I could be their with Edward, but I wasn't, I was in hell.

Before my brain could register what was going on I threw myself at the metal doors that were holding me in this prison, any other new-born would have broken it in half, but I was so weak I didn't even put a dent in it. The I heard the door unlock and saw Felix standing in front of me. Felix came to taunt me like this every couple of days, he took an interest in me-I don't know why. He was about six ft tall and resembled Emmett in the muscle department. As he opened the door he smirked at me "Well hello there darling, want some dinner?" he spoke to me in his usual husky tone.

My eyes scorched into his and I couldn't help it, my brain was screaming no but the monster inside of me was louder.

I took a crouch which I had seen Edward do hundreds of times, and I flew at the human-even though I was weak the frail human was no match for me. I saw the fear in their eyes but the monster inside of me growled in approval as I snapped the prey's neck and drank deeply. As the cool liquid slid down my throat the fire I had previously felt was being soothed. The taste-oh the taste, nothing could compare it was the sweetest taste I had ever had.

After I had finished I looked up and felt stronger than I ever had. But then the realisation hit, what had I done? The human I had killed. Felix stood looking over me approvingly.

"Nice leap didn't think you'd have it in you. Now come on Aro wants to see you." He said smiling at me and helping me up.

"Get of me." I growled and pulled away.

I followed Felix through the castle, if I was human I would have walked into a dozen walls by now and died of the cold. With my new eye-sight there wasn't much I could see, and the cold-what was that?

We finally came to a circular room and Felix stopped with his hand on my shoulder still. I felt a twinge of annoyance break through. Who the hell did he think he was? Then I felt the anger flood through me. This wasn't right, my days as a new vampire weren't meant to be spent like this. Then I heard Aro clear his throat.

"Bella would you please put the couch down." he said his tone clearly amused.

I turned round to look at him wondering what the hell he was going on about. "Aro I didn't…oh my god." I hadn't even realised that I had picked up the couch with my mind. All I remember thinking was that I wanted to knock him out with something heavy, I guess the couch was the heaviest thing in the room.

"Bella." he said again his tone more frustrated. Even though Aro was pretty old, I was still petrified of what he was capable of, so I willed the couch down and it fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"So your telekinetic, what an amazing power." Aro said clearly enjoying himself.

"Aro, I don't want praise, I don't even want to talk to you. I just want to leave, please let me go." I spoke in no more than a soft whisper but I knew that every vampire in the room would be able to hear me. I wanted no more to cry, but I knew that it was physically impossible, I still felt guilty and disgusted with myself after the incident with the human.

"Bella, Bella, you know I can't do that plus I have a job for you." he said with a smirk toying on the corners of his lips.


	3. Mission Impossible

* * *

**Ok here's chapter three, thanks to your reviews i had inspiration to write quicker! :)**

**&Yet again i don't own this Mz Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter Three- Mission Impossible.

I stared at Aro, did he honestly believe that I would do something for him? After being locked in a room and practically tortured for days on end. My mind tried to process coherent thoughts, and then it hit me, there had to be more. I shuddered as Felix stepped a bit closed to me, I felt the familiar anger sensation rising through me. "Back off now!" I tried to make my voice as menacing as possible, so it came out more like a growl, he just smirked at me, but then i realiased what would happen if i lost control of my emotions, and i decided that it wouldn't be wise to further anger Aro. So I took my attention off him and turned it to Aro.

"What could I possibly do for you?" I said in almost a sneer, again I was shocked by myself, I wasn't used to being so rude, and I almost forgot who I was talking to, then I remembered that it was the Volturi-the most powerful vampires in existence, I almost stomped on my own foot i couldn't be so disrespectful here, unless i wouldn't to get myself killed, but then again did i really care about my well-being anymore?

"Well now Bella, don't forget who your talking to." Aro chastised me light but the amused was in his eyes, as if he was about to tell me the rules to a game were he couldn't lose, but what I didn't know was that's what he was about to do.

"If chose to accept your mission when you've completed it you will be free to go."

I could feel the hope radiating from me, but then again there was bound to be a catch and I didn't even know what kind of 'mission' it was yet, and knowing this place it probably wasn't going to be nice or easy, i took in a deep breath waiting for what ever he was about to hit me with.

"If you fail to accept your mission of you just fail," he continued smirking slightly, "Your precious Cullen family will be no more, and you will be a Volturi guard for the rest of existence." he said laughing, even though his laugh was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard, it still spent shivers down my spine, how could someone who looked so fragile and approachable be so hideous? But then i remembered that looks could always be decieving.

"What's the mission?" I almost snapped at him, but I made my tone curious at the last minute, I didn't hold much respect for the Volturi, but my instincts were telling me not to push it, and I was going to follow my instincts even if they had lead me into trouble in the past. I knew that even though there was only Aro, Felix and Jane in the room, they could quite easily annihilate me, and that wouldn't help me get back to my Edward, even if it would ease the pain i was currently feeling, but i had to stay strong, even if i did currently just want to give up.

"I believe you are acquainted with the Quilete pack, I want you to take them down." As Aro spoke his eyes glittered and he let out a slight laugh, he stared at me intently waiting for my reaction, and when he got it he laughed slightly obviously happy at how distraught i was.

My whole body began to shake, so that's what this had become? I had to pick the pack of the Cullen's, was that much of a choice? I knew who the rational choice was, but could I help kill Jacob my best friend? Could I take Sam away from Emily? Could I truly be that selfish. But on the other hand, I could be responsible for the family that treated me as one of there own. Could i be the reason for the death of the boy who had saved me? Or the death of the boy that was my life, it wasn't fair it wasn't my decision to make, i couldn't play God.

"Why?" I almost cried falling to the floor begging on my hands and knee's, I didn't care who watched me but I had to try and save them.

"I never knew that dogs could get such a reaction." Aro scoffed and started to laugh, and it wasn't long before everyone in the room was laughing. "And to answer your question, out of sheer politeness, because they know too much, and who's to say that they don't slip up and tell everyone? Plus i want to test your loyalty to Carlisle." he said with a hint of acid in his voice, also translated into he wanted me to pick Jacob so he could kill Carlisle and his family.

"You may take a team with you, but I'm afraid I will need an answer pretty soon, otherwise I will take silence as a no." he said smirking at his own genius, he was pushing me up against a wall and forcing me into a game that i didn't want to play, at that very moment i wanted nothing more than to stab him, but i held back my temper as it wouldn't do anyone any good if i lashed out.

I stood up and looked him in the eye, my voice no more than a whisper "I'll do it.." I felt the hatred for myself build up. How could i have just done that? _Because there was no other choice_ I told myself silently, then i almsot swore at myself for trying to justify what I jsut did, but i truly couldn't. Felix led me out of the room smirking he tried to wrap an arm around me but i just shook it off and glared at him. "God loves those who try" he said with a smirk, but i was too lost in thought to even bother trying to reply.

He led me down a narrow passage way and we ended up in a large courtyard filled with lots of people. "This is the training grounds, you will spend a month or so here learning how to fight properly, and then you can pick five people to go with you to take care of the pack, but Aro will have last say on who you take with you." He said smiling at me, as if I actually cared about what he was saying. He must have seen the sorrow in my eyes because he said "Hey, no point in beating yourself up about it."

"Shut up, you don't have to kill your best friend." I said with as much malicious as I could muster, and it sounded more impressive than I imagined possible.

Felix then threw a black robe at me smirking,

"Welcome to the Volturi."

* * *

**Ok what do you think?**

**&Things aren't always what they seem (hint hint!)**

**Please review :)**


	4. River Of Deceit

**Ok thanks, to the reviews the creative juices are flowing, here is chapter four, sorry if it's a bit crappy, i was distracted.  
Even though i've only had a few reviews everytime i get one i jump up and down like an idiot so thanks again for the reviews i appreciate it!**

**Once again i don't own this, Mz Meyer does...oh how i wish i was her**

* * *

Chapter Four- River Of Deceit

I stepped onto the training arena, my fighting attire was simple, a black cloak, black pants and black leather boots. My brown hair, because of the change was about an inch longer, it was lustrous and shinier than before, over-all my appearance had been some-what changed, also my power was that I was telekinetic. I could move any object at will, I had spent a lot of my time in the libraries as well as training trying to find out more and more about my power, as soon as Aro realised I was doing this though, I wasn't allowed in libraries, and I was only allowed to leave my room for training, my theory behind this was that I don't think that Aro wanted me developing my power and then becoming stronger than I needed to be.

As I stepped onto the arena Felix smiled warmly at me, "I believe this is your last training session, and Aro changed his mind, your taking to Forks a team he has put together." Felix said obviously happy-so he was obviously going. I let out a groan this was supposed to be my choice not his.

"Why has he changed his mind?" I asked frowning, this obviously upset Felix because he returned my frown.

"Because young Bella, he doesn't trust you to pick strong enough vampires to go with you." he said rolling his eyes a little. "Your ready?" he asked smirking looking at my attire.

"As always" I said as I took my offensive crouch, anything to get to kick Felix's butt for one last time.

It was quite sad that the only thing that kept me going was the prospect of freedom, but at what cost. I let my anger build up, and I launched various swords at Felix to distract him. My distraction had worked and Felix was too busy fighting off various pieces of weaponry to notice that I had launched myself at him. Now that I actually had strength I managed to knock him to the ground, the items of weaponry were still attacking him but not hurting him much. I took this opportunity to pin him down, even though he put up a good fight a managed to pin him, and only because I had to I gently grazed my teeth against his neck whispering "I win." then I smirked and quickly got off him, I hadn't realised that we had an audience until I heard clapping behind me.

I whipped my head around, and Aro was standing so close to me his noise was almost touching his nose. I stumbled backwards out of shock and nearly fell over, but with my new found vampire grace I managed to stay on my feet.

"Congratulations Bella, you certainly are a natural." Aro said laughing and taking one step towards me, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling threatened or scared because in truth I was petrified of Aro, but I was determined not to show it.

"I think your ready Bella, your plain will be leaving Italy in about 6 hours, I suggest you go and prepare as you will be leaving the castle in only a cou8ple of hours." Aro said nodding towards me and then turning his back to leave.

"Who is my team?" I asked in a polite tone smiling a dazzling smile at Aro as he turned back to look at me.

"My dear, you will be taking Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec with you. Just as a precaution of course." Aro said returning my dazzling smile. "Next time I see you I hope it's on good terms." he said walking away from me.

I stood in my small room wondering what the hell I was supposed to pack, I laughed at the thought of Alice seeing my two jumpers and two pairs of jeans, she would have a heart attack and probably buy a mall for me. As I thought about Alice I started to sob, I tried to cry but no matter how hard I willed the tears to come they just wouldn't.

After a few minutes of tearless sobs, I gave up and started to throw some books into my a suitcase, and then I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." I said softly as I stood up straight, to my surprise Heidi walked in, I didn't hate Heidi because she hadn't said anything to me since I arrived in Italy-nothing was better than what I got off the others.

"Here I brought you these I thought you might need them." her voice was soft but also musical, she reminded me a lot of Rosalie. As she spoke she handed me a bag of new clothes, she looked up at me and she spoke so low I don't know whether I imagined it or not.

"I am truly sorry that this has happened to you." she then turned on her heel and walked out.

As I walked down to the lobby I worried about getting on the plane. How was I supposed to be around so many humans? Felix was standing behind me and must have saw my worried expression.

"Don't worry, the private jet will pick us up here, and you should be able to be around humans any way your restraint is amazing!" he said looking at me with a mixture of disgust and awe.

As he spoke I heard a loud noise coming from the sky. "That will be us, lets go." he said leading me out of the palace and out through the back, then I saw a large landing strip and an even bigger plane.

As the plane was flying I sat there wondering how an earth I was mean to kill my best friend, someone who had saved me from myself. I tried to distract my mind but I couldn't, but soon enough Felix distracted me enough, he kept on trying to hold my hand or wrap his arm around me, after about an hour of this I snapped. I pulled back with all my force and punched him in the jaw.

"Quit It! For God's sake keep your hands to yourself!" Jane burst out laughing as I said this, bur then I realised something, a way to save me and a way to save Jacob. But could I do it? Could I ask them to help, maybe it was too much could I honestly deceive everyone? Did I have it in me, but if it meant saving them then maybe I could. But if it didn't work? More than a few lives would be lost. But I had to try.

I was so distracted I didn't 't realise that we had landed until a voice on the intercom said,

"Welcome to Seattle."

**So that was chapter five...i wonder what Bella's plan is eh? :P**

**Want to find out?**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Angels Wings Burn The Brightest

****

Once again i don't own this Mz Meyer does.  
And this chapter is in Edwards POV just so you know how he feels, the next chapter will be in Bella's POV (well so far lol)  
Happy reading!  
And thanks for the reviews and adding me onto alerts!

Chapter Five-Angels Wings Burn The Brightest 

_Edwards POV_

I watched my angel wither around and shrieking in pain, I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and punched a whole in the wall screaming with agony-not agony from punching the wall that barely hurt, but from the agony of watching my Bella go through this, and worst of all knowing that it was my fault. A few minutes later Carlisle came running through the door. He looked at me with disapproval, he didn't say anything-he didn't need to, he was screaming at me in his head as not to distress Bella anymore. _Edward I know your upset, but Bella is fine and even though Esme appreciates how upset you are she doesn't want you making holes in the walls._ He gave me one last stern look and turned on his heel and exited the room.

As I watched Bella she started to say something, then she screamed it.

"I've made a mistake, I don't want this life." As she screamed if I was capable of crying I would have been drowning small continents, I couldn't take it, she had changed her mind. Without thinking of anything else I flew out the room, I didn't look at any of my family and I started to run, I didn't know were I was going but I had to get out of that room. I had to just get her voice crying for the end out of my head, it hurt too much. I must have reached the outskirts of Washington and suddenly a huge figure threw it's self right into me and I fell to the ground.

"Emmett what do you want?" I said completely irritated, but I didn't even have the energy to be horrible to him, what was the point anymore? As we flew into the ground I grunted and stood up looking at him and waiting for an explanation to why he had tracked me and then jumped on me like some bucking bronco.

"Edward you need to come, Bella's going to wake and well Alice is having strange visions about what happens, we need you there bro." Emmett said trying to be serious but punching my shoulder lightly trying to ease the mood, but his thoughts betrayed him. _Jeez Edward everyone gets upset in the changing no need to over-react now my Rose I bet she handled it well, she likes it…_

"STOP Emmett now it's not the time." I said glaring at him as we began to run back to the house.

As I reached the house I knew something was wrong, there was an eerie silence when I stepped into the door. What was more disconcerting that anything was that Bella's screaming must have stopped, I ran up the stairs and into our bedroom. She sat her eyes fluttering open, my god she was beautiful before but now she was a Goddess.

"Bella…I" I began to say but she cut me off, the pain in my eyes I tried to disguise it but she must have seen right through me.

"Edward, I was in pain, I probably said things I didn't mean, but that doesn't matter now I have you" as she said it I tried to believe her lies but I couldn't, she had always been a poor liar and it showed on her face, but swallowing her lies was the easiest thing to do right now, and if she wasn't happy later we could sort it out between the two of us.

"Oh Bella." I said as I wrapped my arms protectively around her, no one could hurt her now and no one was going to. I almost forgot that she was a newborn until she gave an Emmett worthy growl, "Blood. Now."

I laughed lightly and picked her up, she was a little heavier than before but I barely noticed, I smiled playfully as I started to carry her towards the woods until I heard her speak again.

"Put me down Edward I have legs you know," she said things like that to me all the time, but this time was different her voice had a sharp edge to it, even though it was a lot softer than before her tone still cut me like razors through my body, as I gently started to let her down she threw herself on the floor screaming, I tried to comfort her until I realised what she was saying.

"Change me back Edward. I don't want this. I don't know what to do." I looked at her horrified. What had I done?

"What have I done to you Bella?" I said kneeling down to her and taking her into my arms and rocking her gently, "What have I done?" The questions were more to myself than anyone else.

Then before I could do anything else she had lifted herself up of the ground and looked at me once-I knew that look I fell to the forest floor in pain, she looked almost sorry as she ran away into the night, me screaming behind her "No Bella, please no!" but there was nothing I could do, she was gone.

I lay in a heap on the forest ground for a while until Carlisle and Alice found me, Alice looked horror-struck, this must have been one of the complications she had seen in one of her visions, her mind once again betrayed her as she was reciting the alphabet backwards in Arabic in her head.

"Alice you tell me what's going on and you tell me now." I said mustering up the worst glare I could manage, but even that was feeble, I just didn't care not without my angel.

"Edward, she's gone to Italy."

And those five words shattered my existence.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait, the next one should be up pretty soon!  
Review please :D**


	6. Minor Thing

**Ok this chapter is quite short  
&Thank you for all your lovely reviews-keept it up! I'm sorry i didn't update earlier i've been crazy busy!  
The next couple of updates should come a lot quicker!**

* * *

Chapter Six- Minor Thing

As I stepped off the plane I took in a deep breathe of fresh air, but the air wasn't fresh here it was polluted and the acidic tinge to the air burnt my overly-sensitive nose, there were also slight traces of petrol fumes and there was also the strong scent of near-by humans, my muscles tensed and the monster in me wanted to spring and attack, but the human in me-what little human i had left told me to stop and think about what i was doing. So i ignored the faint burn in my throat and relaxed my muscles trusting myself not to do anything i would get used to it.

"You'll get used to it." Demetri said to my quietly obviously noticing my expression. God these damn vampires don't miss a thing do they? But as a vampire myself I should be picking up on small things as well, especially with vision as good as mine, I would have to become more observant if my plan was going to work, the chances of my plan working were very slim but if i kept slipping up and missing things the chances would be even slimmer, and i just couldn't slip up again.

"Were going to be checking into a hotel tonight, and tomorrow we will plan for the attack. We are staying in a hotel, for the comfort and so we can hunt and prepare for the battle." Demetri said taking charge and he started to walking towards the car that was placed on the runway waiting for us, I started to get a bit annoyed, I know that Demetri was more experianced than me when it came to leading missions, but this was my mission not his and i needed to learn.

We walked in a certain kind of formation- Demetri leading, Alec and Jane walking together with me and Felix bringing up the rear. Damn wouldn't this guy leave me alone?

"So Bells, care to share a room with me when we get to the hotel..I get so cold at night." he said leering at me and wiggling his eye-brows up and down suggestively in a way that made me want to burn them off. That's when an idea hit me, the perfect plan, the perfect lie.

"Oh Felix.." I said looking up at him through my eye-lashed and then hiding behind my hair. My face mustn't have given me away because he smirked with a look of triumph on his face. My plan had to be flawless along with the timing. If everything was to work, Demetri would have to be in a room on his own, Jane with Alec and me with Felix, now that shouldn't be too hard to arrange, after all I am technically leading the party. Felix ahd just made my life a whole lot easier and phase one would be completed a lot simpler with his help.

The drive in the car was traumatic to say the least, Demetri and Alec were upfront with Felix squashed between me and Jane in the back. Even though I was physically repulsed by Felix I couldn't let it show or none of this would work. It was getting pretty tough though he was like a giant leach, if it was between him and Mike Newton there would be no competition on who was the biggest creep, and that was saying something because Mike Newton was a whole new level of stalker.

"I can't wait for our room later." Felix murmured into my ear so quiet that no one else could here it. He then ran his hand up my thigh and gave it a light squeeze. I gasped out of shock and disgust and he obviously misunderstood it for passion and he purred into my ear. _Oh god I can't take much more of this_ I thought praying for someone or something to get me out the car before I had to butcher Felix. But the Edwards face swam into my mind along with Jacob's, how could a let a minor thing like this come between saving Jacobs life, and maybe even my own?

I was surprised when the car did finally stop, the hotel we were staying in looked more like a motel, as a vampire I was just expecting the best.

"It's ok, I know it looks shabby, but later on it will be looking amazing." Felix purred into my ear. I almost took a swipe at him but I bit my lip reminding myself that I could kill him later. As I stepped out of the car I was hit with the distinct smell of pollution again and I wrinkled my nose.

"Aww can't the baby take the smell?" Jane mocked me as we walked into the hotel.

"I thought you were the baby here Jane." I spat at her as I stormed into the reception.

The reception looked quite seedy and it had tacky furniture and a worn out carpet.

"I'll check us in" I said as I approached the man on the front desk with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I need three rooms for the night." I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"H..eerree youuu g..o" he stuttered handing me the keys.

"Thanks," I said with the same dazzling smile.

Then I strolled over to the group handing them there keys. "Right Demetri your on your own, Jane and Alec are together and I'll be sharing with Demetri. Go hunting, but not in this area, make sure your strong and refresh ready for battle tomorrow. Were meeting here at six o clock sharp tomorrow morning." I said winking at Felix, Demetri gave me an odd glance as if to say _what the hell_, but he didn't say anything.

Felix smirking and took my hand as we walked to our hotel room, I wanted to protest but I didn't dare or this would never work. We walked in silence and I could feel the excitement rolling off him as I opened the door to our room, of course room service had beaten us to our rooms and our bags were already there.

I knew what I had to do next, but I couldn't force myself to do it, but I had to, for Edward, for Jacob and for my sanity. So I turned to Felix and said softly "What do you want to do tonight." as I took a step towards him with an alluring smile.

"Oh I am sure we can think of something Bells." He said as he quickly closed the distance between our bodies. He pressed himself against me and played with a strand of my hair. "Too long I have waited for you." he murmured as he pulled himself closer to me and gently placed his disgusting lips against mine.

That was his first mistake.

**What did you think?  
Review&let me know!**


End file.
